Past's Mistake
by LakioMoMo
Summary: The Monks made a mistake. Because of them, the world is in a dark time, ruled by Chase Young. But the Xiaolin Resistance isn't giving up. Especially not now that the Monks are back. (Yaoi in later chapters. Future. One or two made up Wu.)
1. Prelog

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of its characters. I'm just a fanfic writer.**

**So this has been bugging me for a few days and I just kept getting more excited about it.**

**So here ya go.**

* * *

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, wasn't a good guy. That's why _evil _was in his title.

Years ago, he had decided that keeping up with all of the people he knew would be best. How? With social interaction? Nope, a machine.

His little device kept heart rate and location, with a few exceptions. Chase Young was impossible to keep a location on because he could teleport, the little device had malfunctioned trying to keep up with the man as he jumped across the planet in a matter of moments.

But he had it for almost everyone else. Including the Xiaolin Monks.

The device would set off an alarm if someone programmed into it died, or wasn't on the planet at that moment. So when five alarms went off at once, saying that Jack was shocked was an understatement.

The albino had dropped what he was doing and ran to the device, the image of five faces flashed at him in red.

The Xiaolin Monks and Dojo. Dead? Possibly. A Wu had activated earlier hadn't it? Jack had ignored it, opting to stay home and finish an upgrade for his Jack-Bots. So they might be dead... Or the Wu took them somewhere. Off of the planet.

Jack Spicer was not a good guy, but he felt worry surface for the monks. He was going to the temple, just to understand what had happened.

* * *

Master Fung sat, legs beneath him in the front yard of the temple. Quietly sipping herbal tea and enjoying the sounds of nature.

He had felt his students depart the world. But he _knew_ that they weren't dead.

Had they been informed of what the Wu did, they probably wouldn't have used it. Dojo couldn't remember, and they had left to soon for him to inform them.

This was the fault of the Suns Spanner. It was a tricky Wu. He knew his students would return, but he had no idea when. But he also knew that until then, times would be tough for the Xiaolin.

_'However long the night, the dawn will break.'_

"Uhm... Sir?"

The elder monk's blue eyes slid open, meeting bright red. Jack Spicer.

"The monks... I um... do you know where they are?" Jack looked nervous, and uncomfortable. Like he was doing something he shouldn't.

"I am afraid my students used the newly activated Wu. The Suns Spanner."

"The Suns Spanner...?"

"Yes. Whoever used it will be taken into the future, to where they are needed most. Along with any living being within five feet." Jack's eyes became downcast. Master Fung could see the worry in the boy's firey irises.

Jack Spicer had a strange friendship and rivalry with the children.

"If you pray for another, you will be helped yourself." Jack shook his head, but he let a small smirk cross his face.

The smirk faded as he continued to think. _Without the Xiaolin Monks, Chase and Hannible won't have much of a problem taking over the world. Shouldn't that... make me happy? But..._

"I'd like to join the Xiaolin side." He spoke with complete confidence in his decision, enough to surprise even Fung.

"And why is that, Jack? What about being an 'Evil Boy Genius'?" Fung wasn't sceptical of the boy in front of him. He knew why Jack wanted to join. But he'd rather hear Jack say it himself than to assume.

Jack's eyes went down. He stared at his crossed lap in concentration, join the Xiaolin? When Heylin was going to win undoubtedly? Why? Because...

"Because I don't want a thousand years of darkness. I doubt there's much I can do to help stop the Heylin from taking over, but I'd like to help as much as possible."

Master Fung nodded. Standing and motioning for his companion to rise as well.

"Gather your Wu. I will do the same here. When you return, we shall leave."

"Leave?"

"We are going to visit a friend of mine."

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's the prolog. It's supposed to be short.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This starts right after the Monks use the Wu (that you didn't see) and in the future.**

**Still don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of its characters. This is purely for your (and my own) amusment.**

When the blinding light faded, the monks found themselves at the back end of a dirty alleyway. Raimundo looked at the Sun Spanner in his hand, it was just a small sun dial on a chain

"Didn't I _tell _you that using that Wu was a bad idea?" Dojo exclaimed, waving his claws in the air in exasperation.

"Uh Dojo?" Clay chuckled, "Weren't your exact words _'_I dunno what it does, try it out! What could it hurt?'"

The little dragon grumbled to himself angrily. He sighed and crawled back into Clay's hat.

"Hey guys, maybe we should try and figure out where we are." Kimiko suggested. Rai and Clay nodded. But when she looked down at Omi he wasn't paying attention.

He was looking at the alley's opening. Omi had noticed someone watching them not long after they appeared here. From what he could tell the figure was wearing a black hoodie with the hood covering any discerning features.

Kimiko saw the boy too. Rai and Clay saw him soon afterwards. He took this as his que to step forward.

"Uhm... hello." He began, "I um... you need to come with me." His feet twitched, ready to take off should anything bad happen.

"Why would we blindly follow a stranger in a city we don't know?" Kim pointed out, once again gaining nods from her companions.

"I can take you... to Master Monk Guan." He muttered. Then he took off running out of the alley and down the street. The dragons stood and stared for a moment.

"Well? After him!" Dojo cried. The monks ran too. When they turned the corner they saw the boy waiting. When he saw them he dashed down another alley.

They chased after him through a few city blocks and three alleys. Rai had to admit, the boy was pretty quick. After turning another corner they stopped. The hooded boy was standing in front of a steel door, leading into a seemingly unused warehouse.

He motioned for them to follow with a gloved hand, and walked inside. Rai exchanged a look with his team mates, they nodded.

He walked up to the door, slowly creaking it open. Rai peered in, looking for the boy they'd chased here. He was met with the smiling face of Master Monk Guan, as promised.

"Oh, Master Monk Guan! I'm happy to see you here!" Omi cried. The little monk bowed, followed suit by his friends. Guan and the hooded boy standing behind him did so as well.

"And I you, Omi. I am glad to see that you've returned." Guan said.

Dojo jumped from Clay's hat, onto Guan's shoulder. "You missed me too, right?"

Guan chuckled "Yes Dojo."

"Wait, returned?" Clay asked "What'd ya mean returned? The Wu just 'ported us over here, right?"

"I am afraid not, Clay. The Wu took you into the future. You've been away for two years." The ancient master looked sad. "In your absence, Chase Young has taken control of the world. What you see here is what remains of Xiaolin." He gestured at the 25 or so people behind him. At least half were unfit to fight, none of them were magic users.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now. I have something to do across town. I must leave soon." he turned around to the hooded boy. "Can you show them the sleeping quarters?"

He nodded. "Sure, Guan. See ya later." The chinese man nodded and waved. Then he was gone, Dojo seemed to have left with him.

The monks approached the boy, he smiled. "I really am glad you guys are back."

"Thanks. Um, we never caught your name." Kim said. The boy chuckled, reaching for his hood.

When he pulled it off, a fluff of bright red hair popped out. A few red bangs fell down onto paper white skin, and shadowed dark red eyes.

"Jack!?" The monks shouted as one. A few of the people in the warehouse looked up, but didn't pay attention for long.

"Yep. That's me. Now, follow me. We live in the appartments next door." The monks followed, still in a shocked stuppor however.

"So. You're Xiaolin now, Jack? When'd that happen?" Kim asked. Jack kept walking, he led them into a nice building, but it was pretty small.

"Right after you five disappeared I went to the temple. I didn't know if you guys had died, or what. He told me that it was because of a Wu. That'd you be back eventually. I was relieved that you weren't dead, but I knew that without you, Chase would attack and take over. I decided to join the Xiaolin side, try to help in any way I could."

Jack stopped. He motioned to the door on the left. "We don't have many rooms left... Kimiko you can stay here. Another girl lives in here, don't worry she's nice." Then he pointed at the right door. "This' my room. But it came with two bunk beds so... I guess you three can stay in here."

Kimiko left the boys, going into her apartment. It wasn't small, or big. It had a living room, one bathroom, a kichenette, and a single bedroom. She could see two beds in the bedroom. Her roomate was no where to be seen.

Meanwhile Jack opened the door to his apartment. It was slightly larger than the others in the building, due to a few of Jack's own 'renovations'. This apartment had two bathrooms, a single bedroom, a full kitchen, and a livingroom.

"I used to have a roomate. But, ah... he's not here anymore." Jack commented. None of the boys pushed the matter. He gestured towards the bedrooms "Go ahead, go pick beds. Mines the bottom left one though!"

Clay and Rai ran for the room, bumping shoulders and yelling. Omi took his time, he didn't mind the bottom bunk.

Clay got the top right bed and Rai got top left. As expected Omi got the bottom right bunk, not that the shortest monk really minded.

"Ya know. Traveling two years into the future's kinda made me tired..." Clay grunted. He stretched out and pulled the thick blanket over his shoulders. "I'm gunna take a nap..."

"I'm tired too. You guys probably didn't notice, but it's almost eleven." Jack walked in, arms above his head, stretching.

Rai hadn't noticed before, what with the thick sweatshirt and all, but now in just a long black tee, you could tell that Jack had gained muscle. He had to admit, Jack wasn't that bad looking. Actually, pretty cute. The fluffy, unkempt hair only added to the effect.

Rai caught himself blushing as he tore his gaze away from the red head. He and Omi had been talking about something, but Omi had dozed off in the middle of the conversation.

Jack turned the lamp off, surrounding them in darkness. From his bunk Rai heard Jack settle into the bed below him.

"Goodnight, Rai." Jack whispered.

"Night, Jack." Rai whispered back.

**Just a liiiitle RaiJack for now. Don't worry, the RaiJack will pick up soon.**


End file.
